Big Time Rush SickFics
by jenizzleoffdachain
Summary: This is a sick-fics multi-chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight woke up at 2am on a Monday night the day of rehearsals feeling sick, he knew he was sick but couldn't tell anyone just yet since he was too stubborn to do so. He silently went to the bathroom and puked his guts out as he held onto the toilet for dear life, he felt a little better and forced himself to get up to go back into the comfortableness of his bed and fell asleep till it was time to wake up. Logan walked into his room and shook him awake, but frowned feeling how warm he was, "Kendall wake up bro breakfast and rehearsal time" he whispered softly as he kept on shaking him awake, thinking something might've struck Kendall down.

Groaning, Kendall woke up with a start and pushed Logan away as he raced to the bathroom and puked what he felt of his guts out and whimpered in pain as his stomach contorted in pain. "I can't be sick" Kendall thought to himself as he got up slowly, his head spinning he gripped the bathroom sink hard making his knuckles pure white with grief, he decided to brush off his illness and focus on getting to rehearsals.

Carlos and James noticed something was off with Kendall when he slowly ate his breakfast with the guys, but decided he didn't have time to tan in the sun and shrugged it off as it was nothing. When the guys got there with Logan driving their rental car, Kendall quickly ran to the bathroom to get rid of the breakfast he had with them since his stomach didn't agreed to it, with a slight moan of discomfort, he got up and brushed himself off as he walked back to the studio to an angry Gustavo.

"Sorry Gustavo just ate something bad" Kendall chuckled weakly as he shook his shoulders. Gustavo paced down the line as he looked at each member in the eye "I want you four dogs to learn this song" he indicated to the song "SOUND-BOOTH NOW" he roared in annoyance as the guys groaned in protest.

Logan quickly walked into the booth not wanting to further annoy Gustavo and yanked the others in the room which wasn't a good idea for Kendall, because the sudden movement made his stomach lurched forward which resulted in him puking and passing out moments later. Logan shrieked in shock seeing Kendall passed out on the floor "shit shit shit" he mumbled to himself feeling stupid for not realizing he could've been in danger and called 911 for help. James called Mama Knight about the situation and looked to Logan and Carlos "Mama Knight will meet us at the hospital, let's wait till the paramedics get here" he sighed softly, not knowing what to do as he stood there feeling helpless.

Carlos heard the sirens in the distance and looked over to the guys "I think i can hear them you guys" he quickly ran out to guide the medics inside of the studio room and sighed heavily as he looked at Kendall's motionless body. He looked to Logan with a sad, kicked puppy look "is the bad stuff over?" he asked mournfully as he sniffled silently as he followed them outside to get into Logan's car. The guys followed the paramedic's van that held Kendall's sickly body to the LA Hospital, Logan quickly parked the car as he parked in the parking lot so that James, Carlos and himself can be inside the waiting room quickly to be there for Kendall.


	2. Part Two of Kendall's Sickness

**Disclaimer: Thanks to BTR'slovesong for helping me with this story so sorry if chapter two is short I'm a little bit off now**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up in the hospital with a slight groan as he felt his head pounding. His throat was desperatly thirsty<br>for water. He licked his lips to moist them while he looked around room to see Logan, James and Carlos staring at him.

"W-what h-happened to me?" He croaked, voice croaking as he spoke. Logan quickly took a cold cup of water and  
>slowly let the water flow into his open mouth. Kendall started to whimpered as his stomach started to get upset at feel of the water. Logan quickly set it down before sighing at his stubbornness and explained to him what happened, "You passed out from being dangerously high fever and dehydration, did you remember last time what happened to you before?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in a knowingly matter. Kendall blinked as he looked at Logan confusedly "what do I have Logie" he asked as he looked down embarrassed that he was being a stubborn boy. Logan slowly clasped his hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately with a small smile, "you have the stomach flu dude."<p>

"Are you going to die Kendy?" Carlos whined pathetically. He started to cry and shuffled his feet nervously at Kendall's bedside. Kendall reached over to Carlos' hand without hurting himself as he squeezed his hand he shook his head 'No, I'm not going to die Carlitos I will be fine, because i have my buddies with me" he smiled as James, Logan hugged him tightly as he was holding Carlos' hand.

Carlos smiled softly then blushed a little before nodding happily "I can't wait to see you to get better then we can do all the cool stuff we can do before you got sick," he giggled happily as he skipped to the couch near where Kendall's bed was and fell asleep quickly, too exhausted from the rehearsal and being in the hospital was starting to make him sleepy.

Logan sighed softly with a smile "We'll be back later on Kendall you need your rest so does everyone in this room" he claimed as he pointed out to Carlos sleeping on the couch and James sleeping in the most uncomfortable chair that is sitting next to Kendall's bed. James felt Logan shaking him awake and groaned softly "I don't want to go home yet Logie" he pouted, not wanting to leave Kendall, but he knew he had to go home since visiting hours was over, with a quick goodbye, the guys minus Kendall went to the car and buckled themselves in as they began their journey back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH AT ALL Sadly :( xD lol**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning feeling slightly better, but he felt the urge to puke. He realized that his family<p>

and friends stayed the night with him, so he wouldn't get scared. James stirred in his sleep, having a feeling that

Kendall was awake. "How you feeling bro?" he asked as he kept an eye on him.

"I feel like someone ran me over two hundred times with their truck," **Kendall moaned out as his stomach started to do flip-flops.**

**He ran to the bathroom, he puked in the toilet, as he cried in discomfort while holding his stomach. **

**Logan heard Kendall puked and rushed over to where he was and rubbed his back affectionately.**

**Kendall got up from the floor with a slight whimper that passed his lips, "I hate this" he cried softly as Logan**

** helped him to his feet and to his hospital bed gently. Carlos woke up slightly and looked over to Kendall "Are**

** you better now?" he asked with a whimper. **James sighed watching him fiddling with his jacket, "He'll be fine Carlitos, he's a strong leader," He said as he hugged Carlos to comfort him.

Over the next few days, Kendall started to get better with the help of his friends and his family, Carlos, however

wasn't so lucky because whatever Kendall got he got from him.

"Owww" he moaned out in pain as he rubbed his ears while having a discomfort look on his face. Logan heard the

noise and rushed over to see what is wrong with the Latino boy, "Carlos where does it hurt?" he asked in his doctor

tone.

"My Ears, head, and throat" Carlos whimpered as he looked at Logan with his pitiful brown orbs with silent tears

begging to stream down. Logan nodded a little hearing him, he grabbed the ear thermomenter and checked his

temperature, "hmm One point Oh Four."

Carlos silently started to cry as his head pounded with each words that Logan has said "please stop Logie my head

hurts!"

Logan quickly rushed over to the bathroom and grabbed the pain and fever reducers and handed them to a

reluctant Carlos, "take them and go take a nap Carlos." He instructed as he paid attention to the young Latino.

Carlos took them willingly and fell asleep in a slumber on the couch, not wanting to move to his bed just yet.

James and Kendall had returned from their day at the pool, chattering about something exciting happening to them

while they were out.

Logan silently shushed them and pulled them into the room he shared with James, "guys Carlos is really sick, hes'

got a fever, a double ear infection, and he's having a stomachache so please keep quiet for the next few hours or

so."

The guys looked over to Carlos whom was sleeping on the couch still and looked back to Logan nodding a little

"Sorry Logie" they echoed each other.


	4. Logan's turn

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating just had major writer's block!**

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of taking care of a miserable Carlos due to the double ear infections. it turns out that Logan<p>

caught the sickness from Carlos which made him miserable since he was the only person taking care of him.

Logan let out a groan as he woke up Monday morning to get ready for school, as he swayed his legs over to the

side of the bed to get up, he got lightheaded and slowly felt the bile rising up from his throat, he clamped his mouth

shut wishing it'd pass. He slowly walked out of his room he shared with James to go take a shower before eating

breakfast in hopes it'll calm his illness that is taking over his body.

The guys was already up and eating breakfast as Logan walked out of the bedroom fully dressed in his jeans

and long t-shirt in hopes he wouldn't be cold during classes and rehearsal, "hey guys" his voice cracked as he tried

to speak out, "what are we doing today? I seem to kind of forgot." He let out an annoyed noise as Carlos fake

gasped and fell onto the floor spazzing out 'OOOOH LOGIE FORGOT LOOOGIE FORGOT" cried Kendall as he was

snickering which made Logan cringe at each word, "Kendall can you please keep it down? I can't seem to

concentrate with your yelling and my head hurts" he let out a whimper as his head pounded with each little noises.

James looked over to Logan with concern in his face as he felt Logan's forehead, he let out a low hiss of disbelief,

"dude you're burning up," Logan slapped his hand away and made a grunt like noise to indicate he didn't care at

this moment, he just wanted more sleep. Kendall felt his forehead and neck as well before cringing, "Loges you

should go back to bed and see if you can get better, come on" he said before picking his sick friend up and carried

him to his and James' room as Carlos fidgeted around the kitchen to clean the mess the guys made so Mrs. Knight

wouldn't get mad at them.

Carlos quickly grabbed the thermomenter to put in Logan's mouth in which he protest, but Kendall gave him a

stern look in return, "don't even think about it Logan Mitchell" he warned as Logan pouted.

Kendall took the stick out of Logan's mouth once it beeped and read "104.3 ooh that's high even for you Logan

you might as well sleep in because you aren't going anywhere."

Logan nodded weakly before sitting up quickly and clutched his stomach "ugh" he moaned out as his stomach

twisted and turned. James quickly grabbed a bucket from out of nowhere and thrust it into Logan's hands gently just

in time for him to release the contents from his stomach. Kendall rubbed his back as Logan let out a few whimpers

while he was puking, after what seems like a few minutes he stopped and laid back on the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Feeling good now Loges?" James asked as he put the bucket in the bathroom to clean it out to make it smell fresh

so it wouldn't stink up the apartment, Logan nodded as a shiver rand down his spine and he groaned "I'm so cold

guys" he whimpered out a little.


End file.
